Don't Stop Believing
by Roxius
Summary: A song fic with "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey featuring the final sacrifice of the man known as Starkiller. It's kind of emotional, if you play the song in the background. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 'FORCE UNLEASHED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please R & R!


A/N: I apologize if most of this is wrong from the actual canon, since I've never read the book or played the game (of course not the game, because it's not out yet.) It's just a very heroic interpretation of what I've read on Wookiepedia about Starkiller's sacrifice. Also, play 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey to make it better fit with the lyric parts! It's alot more emotional when you THINK about it then when you read it, I think. But please enjoy it anyway and review!

* * *

Galen Marek, formerly known under the codename 'Starkiller', cursed under his breath. Far off in the side of the chamber was Rahm Kota, who was breathing heavily and bleeding. And in front of both of them with a furious grimace was Emperor Palpatine A.K.A. Darth Sidious, the man who had manipulated and ruined the entire galaxy for no reason but to gain more power.

'I can't let this bastard win...the rebels...the galaxy...we need to win!' Galen thought. Even though Kota had been able to steal Sidious' lightsaber, the Sith lord was still a deadly foe. Galen tried to think up of something as quickly as he could, but nothing came to him.

'Dammit!'

--

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_--_

Darth Sidious laughed proudly and exclaimed, "YOU ARE BOTH FOOLS FOR THINKING YOU CAN STOP ME!" Raising one hand, he fired off a bolt of lightning in Kota's direction. Cursing out loud, Galen used the Force and blasted Sidious against the wall, stopping the lightning attack.

'Kota's too weak and injured to take much more of this! I can't let him die, either, though! I will not let anyone I care about die!' Galen thought. Unable to give the sith lord even a moment of a chance to strike back, Galen continued his assault, swinging the wrinkly bastard around and smashing him on the floor and the walls and more. Soon, he had run out of energy, and Darth Sidious collapsed.

Galen clenched his teeth and pulled out his lightsaber. Activating it, he stared at its red glow for a moment before dashing over to Emperor Palpatine for the final blow. Wheezing frantically, the old man picked himself up off the ground.

"Do it...strike me down..." he hissed through his clammy lips.

Galen froze, shocked by what he had just heard.

"Give in to your hatred...I had your parents killed...I had you go through torture and pain to become what you are today...obtain your revenge..." the old man said, smirking.

Galen wasn't sure what to do; he wanted to kill this man, but if he gave into his hatred...he would be right back where he had started. His mind was swirling as he tried to figure everything out. He started to pant and clutch his head as if in pain. Everything was so confusing...

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, GALEN! DO NOT ALLOW YOUR HATRED TO TAKE OVER!" Kota cried out, snapping Galen back to reality.

Turning around, Galen flashed a grin to his friend. "Heh...don't worry, Kota. I'm not going to let the hatred control me anymore..."

Kota let out a sigh of relief; Galen really had changed from what he had been back as Vader's apprentice.

With his back now to the crippled Emperor, Galen deactivated his lightsaber and started to make his way out of the chamber.

--

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

--

The Emperor couldn't believe it; he was actually been pitied upon by this wretched boy! He couldn't stand it, being looked down upon like this. Even more than losing, Palpatine hated being pitied. Throwing his head back, he screamed, "YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

Just as Galen and Kota spun around, they saw a huge blast of lightning fly towards them, courtesy of Sidious' fingertips. The lightning had taken on a shape similar to a spear...and it was heading straight for Kota's chest.

"KOTA!"

Clenching his teeth, Galen jumped in the way of the blast and blocked it with his own eruption of lightning. The two opposing Forces collapsed into one another and unleashed a massive sphere of force energy, locking both Palpatine and Galen inside.

--

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

_--_

Kota fell backwards and exclaimed, "GALEN! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Unfortunately, there was no way out. If Galen lost concentration for even a second, all of Palpatine's lightning energy would tear him apart. Suddenly, just at this moment of despiration, the idea finally came to Galen. Slowly...a smirk formed on his lips.

"YOU...YOU'RE SMILING?" Sidious screamed furiously, "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE SMILING ABOUT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY, AND YET YOU SMILE? I SHOULD NEVER HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO SURVIVE FOR SO LONG!"

Galen shook his head. Still smirking confidently, he said, "Sorry, Emperor, but this is the end for both of us. If I can't escape alive...then at least the rebels will be able to. So...this is goodbye..."

Before Sidious could ask what he meant, Galen looked over his shoulder to Kota and snapped, "KOTA, GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! HURRY BACK TO THE _ROGUE SHADOW_, NOW!!"

Nodding, the Jedi Master got to his feet and ran off, silently wishing his friend the best of luck.

Closing his eyes, Galen performed his final option...

...he opened his body to the Force and released everything inside of him. The result was an explosion so massive that Juno, Kota and the Senators had barely escaped on the _Rogue Shadow _with their lives.

--

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

--

At Galen's funeral several days later, a distraught Juno approached Kota to ask about Galen's last moments.

"He was...very different from when we first met..." Kota said with a sad grin, "He was willing to do anything to save the people he cared about...he gave up his life to save us all. He will always have my utmost respect..."

Juno forced a weak smile as the tears began to leak out. "Tell me...did you know that the one who tried to kill you less than a year ago would end up being the man who would create this alliance? You said you didn't remember him..."

To Juno's surprise, Kota nodded. "Yes...although I had first made it seem like I had no recollection of him, that was lie...he nearly killed me, but I still agreed to help him, because I took a glimpse into his mind and saw one bright thing he held onto even to the bitter end..."

"...What was it?"

"It was you, Juno."

--

_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

_--_

After the ceremony, the official symbol of the Rebel Alliance was announced: it was of the Marek family crest, in remembrance of the hero who had died to bring hope to the galaxy...


End file.
